


mayonaka

by ARyandra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Spoiler, Mostly Gen, Set during episode 76, kayaknya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARyandra/pseuds/ARyandra
Summary: Tsunayoshi tidak bisa tidur pada malam pertamanya mendapat kasur yang layak di masa depan.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	mayonaka

**Author's Note:**

> 8027 bukan OTP saya sebenarnya, tapi mereka manis juga.
> 
> Katekyou Hitman Reborn! (c) Akira Amano

Hari pertama ia sampai di masa depan dan mendapat kasur yang layak, Tsunayoshi tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia terus memikirkan tentang banyak hal yang telah—kalau dari sudut pandangnya, _akan_?—terjadi. Terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk kepalanya, tentang Millefiore, tujuh penjaga yang terpencar, dan terutama—

_(“Tapi, sebagian besar kenalan kita di Namimori banyak yang terbunuh dalam dua hari terakhir.”)_

—memikirkan tentang orang-orang terdekatnya yang menjadi incaran musuh. Membuat mereka dalam bahaya. Ia tahu bahwa kehidupan mafia bukanlah jalan hidup paling aman untuk dilalui, tapi membuat mereka jadi target terbuka seperti ini …

 _“Aku berdoa kepada Tuhan yang mana saja. Entah Ibu … Kyoko-_ chan _… atau Haru, kuharap semuanya selamat.”_

Setelah selesai merapal doa, yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, Tsuna mencoba memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

…

…

…

Percuma saja, dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Menghela napas lelah, Tsuna menyerah untuk memaksakan dirinya tidur. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan malam-malam begitu untuk mendatangkan kantuk? Mungkin, segelas susu hangat bisa membuatnya mengantuk?

Tsuna bangun menyibak selimut dan menuruni kasur tingkatnya dengan perlahan-lahan, enggan mengganggu Gokudera yang tidur di bawah. Ia melihat Gokudera yang tidur bergelung menghadap tembok, hingga hanya kepala peraknya yang terlihat.

Ketika Tsuna sampai di depan pintu, suara pelan Gokudera mengejutkannya.

“— _Juudaime,_ mau kemana?”

“Ah, Gokudera- _kun_? Belum tidur? ” Tsuna menjawab tanpa monoleh. “Aku cuma mau ambil minum di ruang makan.”

Ada jeda sebelum Tsuna menerima jawaban. “Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati, _Juudaime_.”

Gokudera yang biasanya akan menawarkan untuk mengambilkan untuknya dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Tapi sang calon bos Vongola maklum, mungkin tangan kanannya itu sedang memiliki pikirannya sendiri juga. Tsunayoshi pun lantas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

…’’’…

Ketika pintu ruang makan terbuka, Tsuna menemukan keberadaan orang lain di dapur. Penjaga Hujannya, Yamamoto Takeshi versi sepuluh tahun lebih dewasa dari yang ia kenal sedang duduk dengan wajah yang kelihatan seperti merenungi sesuatu.

“Yamamoto- _kun_?” Tsuna menyapa hati-hati.

“O-oh, Tsuna.” Yamamoto tampak agak kaget mendapati bos mudanya itu. “Apa ada sesuatu?”

“Um, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku ingin membuat susu,” Tsuna menjawab sambil melangkah mendekat. “Apa Yamamoto- _kun_ mau kubuatkan juga?” tawarnya.

Yamamoto mengangguk. “Terimakasih, Tsuna.”

Tsuna bergegas ke konter dan meracik dua gelas susu. Diam-diam ia melirik kembali pada Yamamoto yang kembali berwajah serius yang jarang. Senyuman yang biasanya selalu terpasang 24/7 itu tak nampak di wajahnya.

Ah, Tsuna baru teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu hal penting yang tenggelam di antara banyaknya informasi lain yang menghujaninya tadi sore.

_(“Tapi, sebagian besar kenalan kita di Namimori banyak yang terbunuh dalam dua hari terakhir.”_

_“Salah satunya adalah ayah Yamamoto.”)_

Yamamoto pasti masih memikirkan ayahnya. Setidaknya, meskipun keberadaan Mama dan yang lain belum diketahui, Tsuna masih memiliki harapan. Tapi Yamamoto …

Wajah Tsuna berubah murung, rasa bersalah yang besar, yang ia coba tekan sedari tadi, datang kembali menggelayutinya.

Dua gelas susu vanilla setelah dibuat, Tsuna duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Yamamoto. Dia mengoper satu gelas ke seberang meja pada Yamamoto yang menerimanya tanpa kata-kata. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan di antara keduanya yang terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tsuna yang tidak tahan lagi mencoba membuka percakapan.

“Yamamoto- _kun_ … Tidak bisa tidur juga?”

Yamamoto mencoba tersenyum, tapi senyumnya sangat jelas terlihat janggal di mata Tsuna. “Yahh, begitulah kira-kira.”

Pegangan Tsuna pada mug susunya mengerat melihat senyum itu. “Um, soal yang tadi sore … Aku ingin minta maaf,” ujarnya pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan.

“Minta maaf untuk apa, Tsuna?” Yamamoto nampak bingung.

“Soal … Ayahmu,” Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku … Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku membuat Yamamoto- _kun_ terlibat dalam semua ini. Semua tentang mafia, Vongola, sampai Ayahmu juga—“

Bagaimanapun juga, Yamamoto terlibat dengan semua ini karena dia menjadi penjaganya ‘kan? Yang awalnya cuma dianggap permainan saja, benar-benar menjadi permainan hidup dan mati. Yamamoto bahkan harus membuang mimpinya menjadi pemain bisbol profesional, mengganti pemukul di tangannya dengan pedang dan melumuri tangannya dengan darah—

Tsuna merasakan pandangannya memburam karena air mata, terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sang Penjaga Hujan sudah berlutut di sampingnya.

“Tsuna …”

Yamamoto merengkuh Tsuna dari samping, membiarkan bos mudanya itu menangis di bahunya. “Tsuna tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini adalah jalan yang sudah kupilih, aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya, dan aku akan tetap memilihnya meski diberi pilihan lain.”

“Tapi, Yamamoto- _kun_ …”

“Sudah kubilang ‘kan? Ini pilihanku,” suara mantan ace tim bisbol itu terdengar pelan namun tegas. “Dan soal _Oyaji_ … _Oyaji_ tahu dan mengerti jalan yang kupilih, dan beliau tetap mendukungnya. Ini salahku, harusnya aku lebih kuat, untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagiku …”

“Tidak … Ini bukan salah Yamamoto-kun,” sangkal Tsuna, menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kalau saja aku bisa jadi bos yang lebih baik, aku bisa mencegah semua ini,” tangannya mencengkram jas yang dipakai Yamamoto di bagian bahu.

Pria itu dibuat tertegun. “Haaah, kau ini Tsuna,” Yamamoto mendengus lembut. “Kamu memang pria yang sangat baik …”

Tiba-tiba Yamamoto melepaskan pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya yang tadinya ada di punggung beralih memegangi kedua pipi Tsuna. Wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak dekat. Tsuna memandang wajah Yamamoto yang masih nampak serius, tapi lebih rileks dan penuh kelembutan.

“Tsuna,” jari-jari Yamamoto menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang bos muda. “Dengar. Jangan menanggung bebanmu seorang diri. Kamu harus belajar untuk membagi bebanmu juga, untuk itulah para Penjaga ada di sini. Aku juga di sini, berbagi beban ini bersamamu

“Lagipula, aku memang harus menjadi lebih kuat. Karena saat ini pun aku belum cukup kuat untuk melindungi orang yang aku sayangi, untuk melindungimu …”

Mata Tsuna membola yang disebabkan karena setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Yamamoto tiba-tiba memiringkan kepalanya, maju dan memberinya ciuman di tepat bibir. Itu hanya sapuan singkat yang polos, berlangsung beberapa detik saja tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

Yamamoto memundurkan wajahnya kembali, memperhatikan wajah sang Vongola Decimo yang syok memerah perlahan-lahan. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus terlukis di wajah sang Hujan. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri, menyambar mug susunya dan menghabiskan susunya yang sudah dingin dalam beberapa tegukan besar.

“ _Maa, maa._ ” Di mata Yamamoto ada kilat yang asing, namun tampak terhibur. “Terimakasih untuk susunya, _manis_. Aku rasa aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Kau juga, Tsuna. Kita harus bersiap untuk besok, lho.” katanya sambil meregangkan tangan. “Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya.”

Tsuna hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Dia hanya memandang kosong pada punggung Yamamoto yang menghilang di balik pintu otomatis ruang makan.

Dia memikirkan maksud ciuman tadi, apa Yamamoto bermaksud menghiburnya? Kenapa dengan cara seperti itu? Apa hubungan mereka di masa depan? Seperti apa? Apakah seperti—

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat otak Tsuna korslet. Wajahnya terasa makin panas memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Tsuna menutupi wajahnya dengan telapan tangan, berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya sendiri, yang di tengah heningnya malam, dapat ia dengar begitu kencang bersahutan dengan detik jarum jam.

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis berdasarkan request temen satu asos di Nikki, yang sebenarnya ide awalnya; Rain, Blood, and Guilt tapi malah kebanyakan Guilt. Blood cuma nyelip kata darah seupil dan Rain ... Yamamoto penjaga hujan 'kan ya? Anggap aja iya lah /gakgitu. Mohon diterima dengan segala kekurangannya, dan kritik-saran bila berkenan.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Tangerang, 22 Maret 2020.


End file.
